Dressed to Impress
by Lisa Telramor
Summary: Kid is disguised as a woman and decides it would be fun to see how Saguru reacts to being flirted with. Saguru decides to play along.


_AN: Another de-anon fic. From the DC_Yaoi Kinkmeme: Kid and detective (Shinichi or Saguru, your choice) at heist. Kid is in girl disguise, detective finds him almost immediately and instead of calling police, he's staring flirt with thief to see his reaction. But Kid is having fun too, so flirting can involve in something more._

 _No porn in this one. My patience for writing porn was very low this year. (There is a reason I write it so rarely.)_

* * *

Dinner party heists were a nightmare for the police force. Saguru hadn't been present for the Black Star heist, but despite the fact that it had been one of the few times Kid had not gotten away with his target, it had been near impossible to keep track of all the guest or to screen each one properly. Tonight was no exception. Kid thrived in crowds, and even though each and every person in the room was on a guest list or employee roster, with well over a hundred people to choose from, Kid had easy pickings for a disguise.

Saguru, lucky enough to merit an invitation rather than be relegated to the task force's stationary posts, wove in and out among the guests with an eye out for Kid's measurements. From the number of times he'd all but tackled Kid and having seen Kuroba often enough to have his dimensions down to a few millimeters, this wasn't too difficult a task. Saguru could rule out anyone too short immediately, as well as anyone too thin. Kid still had a lithe frame, compact with lean muscle tone which allowed him to pass as a range of ages and as a woman, but he was nearing the point where his shoulders were becoming a bit too distinctive, and makeup would only hide so much. Now masks…Saguru narrowed his eyes at the people picking at the buffet table, a heavy set man in his forties, tall, but not so tall that Kid would have difficulty impersonating him. Woman in her thirties, too short. Elderly man—difficult to say due to hunched posture, low on likelihood of being Kid due to his shoe size—too small for Kuroba's feet by two sizes.

His eyes skipped past two children—far too short, not even Kid could pull off two eight year olds running with shorts peeking out from under the skirts of their dresses. Now if they were stationary and a bit heavier set, he could probably rig something to—no, they weren't Kid. He wouldn't get distracted by unrelated possibilities.

Saguru smiled as a man nodded to him—someone his father knew, perhaps Saguru had met him as a child—and let his eyes slide away to rest on—ah. There he was.

A taller, generously proportioned woman chatted with a gentleman twice her age, clearly engaging him. Saguru wondered if the man would be quite so enamored with the glimpse of cleavage peeking out of the diamond shaped hole cut into the dress's chest if he knew that he was flirting with a man. The dress had a high collar, high enough to hide Kid's Adam's apple, and a daring open back that dipped almost to the hips. Kid made a very lovely woman, and he'd chosen an athlete to impersonate which meant his wider shoulders and musculature didn't look out of place.

He still wasn't perfect in his body language though. While Kid did a good job of pretending to have a different center of gravity, his feet were planted a bit too far apart to pull off casual—and just far enough that it came off more masculine. Saguru wasn't sure what Kid was using to make his hips and thighs more voluptuous, but whatever it was, it occasionally caught on the fabric of his dress in ways that natural skin would not. Last but not least, Saguru noted as he maneuvered his way closer, were the earrings; tiny enamel four leafed clovers. Kid couldn't resist leaving hints.

The man reached out and touched Kid's bare shoulder. Kid's body language shifted subtly from open to closed; disinterested in the advance, but the man didn't seem to notice. Saguru supposed he could cut in. Kid would likely appreciate the irony of Saguru playing white knight.

Saguru grabbed an extra glass off a passing tray. It was likely alcohol—no one seemed to be regulating whether underage guests drank or not. He approached Kid from the side, giving him plenty of time to catch on to Saguru's intentions. "I was looking for you," Saguru said, subtly angling himself into the space Kid had created when turning away from his would-be suitor. "You said you'd wait over by the vase," Saguru said. He nodded at the centerpiece where he had approached from and Kid latched on to the escape immediately.

"I thought you meant the other vase," he said. His chosen voice was low, but in the way a mature woman's could be, and throaty in a way that came across as flirtatious. Kid waved a careless hand at the only other vase in the room, one holding an arrangement with tree branches and vines instead of delicate flowers. "I was on my way when I met—ah, what was your name again?" Kid asked, all polite interest.

The man he had been talking with gave Saguru a sour look. "Kinamoto Ranmaru."

"Ah, right, Kinamoto-san." Kid smiled, managing to convey a cold brush off in a polite and pleasant expression. "It was nice talking with you." He linked an arm through Saguru's and Saguru nodded to Kinamoto before steering Kid toward the aforementioned vase of tree branches.

Kid snatched one of the drinks from Saguru's hands as soon as they were out of earshot. "Thank you for that," Kid said with a wide smile, "although I could have handled a bit of unsolicited attention."

"Of course," Saguru said. "I am sure you could have, but it appeared he was in the mood to be handsy, and it wouldn't have been right to ignore that."

Kid laughed, and with the female voice it sounded flirtatious. Actually… Saguru took note of how Kid leaned toward him and how they had yet to disentangle their arms. Perhaps it was intentionally flirtatious. "The gentleman type, huh?" Kid swayed so his hips bumped against Saguru's. They felt startlingly realistic in their proportions and Saguru almost missed a step. "I'm sure that wouldn't have anything to do with how you gave me a once over before approaching."

"Madame, I would have done the same for anyone." Saguru decided, what the hell. Kid was flirting with him to see if he'd fluster. He might as well do the same back. "Although you are very lovely."

"Oh dear, I've gone from one flirt to the arms of another." Kid smirked. Saguru swore Kuroba didn't have such full lips. Either they were prosthetics built into the facial mask or Kuroba had done one hell of a makeup job. Red lipstick made it hard not to notice them. "Of course this flirt is much nicer on the eyes than the last one." Kid leaned into Saguru's side, inviting him to glance at the hint of cleavage as the motion squished it out further. While just as well done as the lips in terms of intensive makeup and prosthetics, they were a good deal less enticing since Saguru knew them to be entirely fake. "So. What brings you to this wonderful affair, Mr. Gentleman?"

"Hakuba Saguru, if you please," Saguru said.

"Fine, Saguru-kun," Kid said boldly. "Call me Katsuko." Saguru wondered if that was spelled with the same kanji as playing a trick on someone. He was leaning so obviously against Saguru's side that Saguru wondered if Kid was angling to get him flustered or for him to connect the dots and react in horror.

Or, Saguru thought as Kid struggled to keep a smile within polite limits, Kid was just having fun and there was no harm in having fun as well.

"It would be my pleasure, Katsuko-san."

"So polite!" Kid complained.

"Well, perhaps after some intimate conversation that will change."

" _Intimate_." The smirk on his lips reached the levels Saguru was used to seeing on Kid's face. "I could do intimate."

"Perhaps after a dance and a drink?"

Kid laughed. "Perhaps. Although you still haven't answered my question, Saguru-san." Kid sipped at his drink, making it appear like he drank more than he actually did. In truth, it mostly coated his lips, making them shine more invitingly. There wasn't a hint of lipstick on the glass's rim.

"I was invited," Saguru said. "My family has ties with both the advancement of chemical scientific research and the police." He steered them in a meander toward a quieter corner to converse uninterrupted. "Naturally, I was invited to a fundraiser. Even more naturally if one factors in the rumors of a Kaitou Kid heist."

"Oh _really_? I had thought that was only a rumor."

"Ueda-san was a bit too enthusiastic in his desire to show off the latest acquisition to his collection. What better than to show off an old and extremely valuable gem alongside his latest achievements in synthetic gem development?" It was a bit odd all around though. Gem synthesizing and human biological research studies, which Saguru's grandfather's lab specialized in, didn't frequently mix. Although Ueda was also skilled in other scientific fields unrelated to gemology.

"You actually came for the Kid heist, didn't you?" Kid teased. He drank more from the glass, and this time Saguru could tell at least some liquid passed through his lips by how his throat contracted to swallow it down. He smirked and Saguru realized he was staring at Kid's lips again. So far Kid was winning this round. "An avid Kid fan?"

Despite himself, Saguru laughed. "More like an avid critic. I am a detective, you see."

"Young, good looking, and already a career man," Kid quipped. "I am liking you better and better." He pulled back and did a little twirl. The dress fluttered and revealed glimpses of well-muscled thighs. "So, Mr. Detective, what can you deduce about me?"

Ordinarily Saguru would protest that being a detective wasn't some sort of party trick. But Kid was all but asking to be revealed. Of course revealing Kid right now would end the game and there was still plenty of time before the heist notice's time… Saguru gave Kid a purposely slow once over. Kid's skills were good. There were no lumps in the padding for his hips and for as much flesh as that dress showed—so much bare skin along his back!—it concealed at all the right points to hide. The collar bit of the dress around Kid's neck hid his Adam's apple and any potential edges of a mask. However the chest piece was being held on—adhesive of some sort?—it wasn't showing in the back and makeup blended it seamlessly with skin. The wig was carefully done and not overly shiny that would indicate a wig.

Kid raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered his arms. Saguru held up a finger.

"Ordinarily, I do not deduce on demand," he said, circling Kid once. Kid tried to turn with him, but Saguru tapped Kid's shoulder to keep him still.

"Isn't a job on demand? Kid asked, still joking and flirtatious.

"Ah, but this isn't a job." Saguru smiled and caught Kid's empty hand. There was a tiny flinch of surprise and he laughed inside for catching Kid off guard. "You work with your hands," Saguru said. Kid's hands weren't rough, per se. They had clearly been carefully tended to in order to keep the skin supple and smooth. There were calluses though, which Saguru traced along Kid's forefinger and palms, calluses left by glider usage and working with wires and razors and other small tools. "You try to keep your hands in good condition never the less, but the results are still here." Saguru wondered if Kid's cover would use gymnastics as an excuse. Similar calluses could be obtained from parallel bars. But Kid didn't have the bruising or calluses on his thighs to go with that from what skin Saguru had seen in that twirl. It also wouldn't explain the myriad of tiny white scars around his fingertips. Kid's razor cards and all the wiring to mess with the alarm systems would be the cause of that. Saguru let his hands linger on Kid's palm in a moment of intimacy. He could feel the flex of tendons up Kid's wrist like he was unsure if he should try to pull his hand back or not. Saguru made no attempt to reach for the handcuffs he had stashed in his suit coat.

He trailed his fingertips up Kid's arm to his shoulders. Kid shivered. Ticklish? Or…? He cut that thought off as not worth entertaining. This was a game and nothing more. "You use your arms as well, strong shoulders that could support you." A touch between shoulder blades. Saguru wondered what expression Kid had at the moment, but he was behind him, still trailing fingers to the next shoulder. There were tiny scars on Kid's back, only noticeable from this close. From times he had crashed the glider? Failed tricks? There was no visible bruise from the glider harness that Saguru could see. There was also no way in hell Kid had his uniform stashed in this dress. Even accounting for the distribution of padding, it wouldn't fit. It must be hidden somewhere nearby.

"Your legs are also well muscled, but you have lean muscle," Saguru continued, rounding back to face Kid. Kid had a slight flush high on his cheeks, showing in odd ways that Saguru thought must be around the facial mask. Of course his face didn't let the embarrassment show in his expression. Outwardly there was nothing more than amusement and interest. Kid was still angled toward him and Saguru—damn his instincts—was mirroring that intimate angle without thought. "Might you be a gymnast?" Saguru inquired lightly after a beat.

"Well, I do acrobatics in my spare time," Kid said, for once not lying at all. Interestingly, he made no move to remove his hand from Saguru's where both their fingers cradled the glass of wine.

"And why did you attend this event tonight?" Saguru asked.

"I was the plus one," Kid said with a theatrical sigh. "But my date seems to have vanished on me."

"That's a shame," Saguru said.

"But you're not going anywhere, right?" Kid asked.

"No." Saguru leaned closer. How far could he go, he wondered, before Kid pulled back? How far would Kid take the act? He had already taken it farther than Saguru imagined. He'd expected a polite brush off the moment his hand touched bare skin. …How far did Saguru want to take this? If this wasn't Kid…well, Saguru wouldn't be close enough to know that Kid even smelled feminine, subtle floral scents from shampoo and a subtle perfume woven into that. It was because it was Kid that this was enjoyable.

Not just in a cat and mouse sort of way.

Saguru stopped, close enough that he could have leaned a hand span more and kissed Kid if he wanted to. Kid's fingers tightened convulsively alongside his on the glass. His eyes were just the slightest bit wider. Color contacts, just barely recognizable from this close. Saguru didn't close the gap. Instead, he smiled. "Care to dance?" Not many people were dancing, though there was the space for it and a live band playing music.

"I could be up for that," Kid said. He blinked once more and Saguru could see him pull his mask back tighter. His eyes fluttered flirtatiously.

"Wonderful."

They left their glasses on one of the empty tables, heading off to the dance floor. Kid kept glancing at Saguru from the corner of his eye, hips swaying to bump lightly against Saguru's as they walked arm and arm. The band was a string quartet, playing a waltz. While Saguru knew how to waltz, he wasn't sure if Kid did. It wouldn't be a surprising skill considering so many of Kid's other talents, but it did give him a moment's pause. "Can you waltz?" he asked, one hand settling on Kid's back while the other he left in the air in invitation.

Kid smirked and tossed his head. The wig's bangs whisked to one side. "Can I waltz?" he asked. He settled his hand in Saguru's and leaned intimately close, almost as close as Saguru had been minutes ago. "The question should be can you waltz, Saguru-kun." He lifted a brow in challenge.

Saguru felt himself grinning, honest and warm.

"Let's find out."

Kid put his hand in Saguru's and they waited a second for the music to cycle around, and then they were moving. Dancing with Kid was a lot like chasing him—they moved smoothly and in tandem, and though Saguru nominally was leading, he barely needed to because Kid was already moving into whatever slight pressure his palm made against Kid's back.

"Okay, so you can clearly do a simple box step," Kid said. His eyes sparked with amusement and continuing challenge. "But can you do more?"

Saguru kept his hand firm against Kid's back and felt him lean into it as Saguru led them through faster steps that twirled. He could feel the flex of muscle beneath his palm, see Kid laughing and hear the clear feminine sound that he knew was wrong even if it fit the face Kid was wearing. Kid's skirts billowed around both their legs. In a fit of whimsy he twirled Kid, for once grateful for the extra centimeters his foreign heritage gave him—a short woman, Kid did not make. The music wasn't truly suited for anything showy. It was meant for guests who wanted to dance close in a moment of relative privacy on the dance floor, but Saguru preferred it this way. His heart was beating fast, and Kid was still laughing and keeping up with every step he introduced like they had danced together a hundred times. Perhaps heists could be a form of dancing in away.

As the music quieted, the musicians turning to a new song to play, they swayed to a stop together.

"You can dance," Kid said, breathing a little heavy. Saguru wasn't much better. He was sure he was flushed as well. Dancing wasn't something he did often anymore although he enjoyed it when he had a good dance partner. Kid was a very good dance partner. There was also something very pleasant about rising to meet a challenge head on.

"As can you." The flirtatious atmosphere had changed into something more comfortably warm. And yet Saguru was still reluctant to let go of Kid's hand or step back. His internal clock said that it was getting very close to time for Kid's heist.

The flicker of distraction in Kid's eyes said that he realized the same thing, but then the flirtatious smile was back and Kid was closing the distance to lean heavily against Saguru's chest. "Attractive, good dancer, a gentleman," Kid said in Saguru's ear. Saguru couldn't help his blush or the way his heart sped up at the brush of hair and breath along his neck. "What else are you good at I wonder?"

And this, Saguru thought, would be the line. So close to the time, Kid would push and draw it out and right before that line was crossed, he'd become Kid again in truth and laugh at how he'd 'fooled' Saguru the whole time. Unless Saguru crossed that line first.

Some part of him reminded him that they were in public and that high society was watching—the task force was probably watching—but so what? If Saguru truly cared for what the public had to say, he wouldn't still be a detective after the number of articles that ridiculed him and the police when he first started out—for a middle school student being involved with solving crimes, even if his success had changed their tune to lauding him as a prodigy soon enough. He let his head dip, lips brushing butterfly-soft along Kid's jaw—the slight differentiation between a latex mask and skin, barely noticeable. The taste of powder makeup as he tilted his head. He met Kid's eyes, making it overtly clear what he intended to do, giving Kid every chance to move if he wanted to. It was another challenge though, and Kid responded to challenges the same way Saguru did. He tilted his head to meet Saguru. It was a light press of lips, not enough to get information or to be clear if they were Kid's lips or the mask's.

Saguru chased that pressure, pushing back, and felt Kid's surprise in the shift of muscles in his back and the breath against his cheek and the pause before the pressure was returned. Kid was easy to read this close with so many physical tells that Saguru wouldn't have been able to see. That kiss was followed by a third and Saguru could almost taste Kid beyond the chemical tang of the makeup. It still wasn't clear if it was a full mask.

Kid pulled back and Saguru had a split second of confusion before his hindbrain kicked him for forgetting the time. 'Katsuko' grinned with Kid's full, manic smile before there was a puff of smoke and Kid was ten meters away in full costume, crouched on top of one of the tables. Well? Kid seemed to say as Saguru lifted an eyebrow. Then Kid was laughing. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Of course. Now how the hell did you manage to conceal _that_ ," Saguru motioned at Kid's regalia, "under such a revealing dress?"

"Trade secret, Saguru-kun~!" Kid said in Katsuko's voice. He winked just as a nearby guest started shouting about Kid. Did it really take most people that long to process a change in their surroundings? How on earth did they manage day to day let alone survive?

Kid had managed to get between Saguru and the gem display despite Saguru having maneuvered them to the wrong end of the dance floor for ease of access. Kid ran, and Saguru chased.

He thought he might have won something this time even if Kid still would likely get away with the gem. (Or maybe they'd both won. It hadn't been a bad kiss by any means.) Saguru grinned and let the adrenaline from the dance bleed into the adrenaline from the chase. There would be plenty of time to look back and analyze what had happened later.

o0O0o

Much later, Saguru staggered home, intent on falling asleep as soon as his body hit his bed. Unfortunately, it seemed life had different plans for him as his bed was already occupied.

"Out of curiosity," Kid said, spinning tonight's heist between his fingers in sparkling arcs, "was it the face?"

"Was what…?" Saguru's brain was too tired for this. He'd chased Kid around the party, and out the doors, then followed for a few good blocks before he'd had to return to the party and face Nakamori-keibu and the task force. And then explain his position right before Kid had appeared. Thankfully, most of the task force were inclined to believe that Saguru hadn't realized it was Kid. The few that didn't share that inclination couldn't blame Saguru for possibly wanting to get one over Kid in an unusual way. (The last percentage of the task force would secretly admit that they wouldn't have minded being in Saguru's position, but they weren't about to admit that out loud.) As it was, he'd had more post-heist questioning and paperwork than usual.

"The face." Kid sat up and pulled his hat off in a way that concealed his face, and when he set it down, it was Katsuko's face staring back. "Were you caught up by the fantasy?" Kid asked in her voice.

Saguru blinked and snorted. "I knew who you were from across the room. And the earrings erased any lingering doubts." He sat heavily on the opposite end of the bed. "I never once thought of you as a woman."

Kid tilted his head to the side. "Then you prefer men."

Saguru shrugged. "I don't have much in the way of gender preference."

"Hm." Kid raised the hat and it was his face again, hidden behind the flimsy veil of a shadow and a monocle. "I didn't expect you to go that far. Why?"

"Why did I kiss you?" That was the exact question Saguru had planned to analyze in depth once he woke up, but a succinct analysis? "I felt like it."

"So it's me you prefer," Kid said, starting to get a mischievous look in his eyes.

Saguru frowned and inched away. "You're interesting."

"Because I'm a puzzle or because I'm a challenge?"

"Both?" He leaned further back as Kid leaned forward. "But largely because you're you and those things encompass that." Damn, that had been more honest than he'd expected and a bit more than he usually admitted to himself. He was too tired for this. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Kid grinned.

Saguru could only associate trouble with that particular smile. "And why did you kiss back?"

"Because I wanted to," Kid said.

He caught Saguru by the tie and pulled him forward before Saguru could make another attempt to back away from the potential chaos Kid held in his expression. Like Saguru had done, Kid gave him time to refuse if he wanted to. Saguru let the kiss happen. It seemed that his lips before had been Kid's after all. They were softer without the lipstick though.

"I think you're interesting too," Kid said, hopping off the bed and leaving Saguru dazed and still leaning forward. He bowed like he had just completed some great performance and left out Saguru's bedroom window.

Did that—? Did _Kuroba_ …? But. Nakamori Aoko… and… So the flirting hadn't been a game at all? Saguru ground his palms against his eyes. Sleep. Sleep, then analysis, then…maybe cautiously approach Kuroba and go from there. It was a plan.


End file.
